


A winter's dream dissolves in summer's night

by jadelennox



Category: due South
Genre: Blank Verse Blog Week, M/M, Poetry, stop_drop_porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash of leg, a man bent tight with knees<br/>Pulled nearly to the ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A winter's dream dissolves in summer's night

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/stop_drop_porn/profile)[**stop_drop_porn**](http://community.livejournal.com/stop_drop_porn/) spring 2008 challenge, with the prompt "al fresco" **and** for [Blank Verse Blog Week](blank-verse-faq.html) 2008.
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

He dreams of Ray and Fraser on the ice  
(Kowalski bundled, foolish, wrapped in puffed   
Down coats and mittens, balaclavas, scarves;  
And Fraser, crimson beacon, warm beneath  
The endless sky. Kowalski stakes the dogs  
And makes the tea while Fraser hunts up -- what? --  
Some caribou or arctic moose for stew.  
They eat al fresco, Fraser sipping bark  
Concoctions, Ray a shivering, bundled ball  
Of snark, who stirs the pot sarcastically).

Beneath the tunic, he recalls the man  
(Pale skin that gleams in dappled light, bright specks  
Of dust reflected in the morning's sun   
That dares the Dragon Lady's wrath and breaks  
Round window blind. Chicago's sunlight here  
Demands asylum, wants Canadian men  
To paint with golden warmth. So Benny, pure  
And alabaster, beaming with his joy  
Until his perfect visage cracks Ray's heart  
Like Semele's, and leaves him dust, destroyed.  
No Dionysus memories remain).

He wonders how Kowalski's staying warm  
(Two bodies intertwined in snowpacked tents  
Ignoring blizzards howling overhead,  
A flash of leg, a man bent tight with knees  
Pulled nearly to the ear. A hand on cock  
That strokes on silken skin, hot flesh that yearns   
For palm on burning need; a hungry tongue  
Tastes ear, the corner of a mouth, a brush  
Of golden hair against the jaw; a flash  
Of silver on a wrist as calloused hands  
Stroke fevers, shivers out of trembling need  
Across that alabaster chest, those round  
And perfect nipples too unreal for man).

His nightmares wake him, terrified and hard  
(A sleepy "hrmph" is what he hears, an arm   
Is thrown possessively around his chest  
As he shoots up, awake, with frightened grunt.  
The golden head stirs on the pillow, lips  
Brush kisses on his jaw, one hairy leg  
Thrown over his has pinned him to the bed.  
"What's wrong?" a sleepy voice inquires, and waits  
In no way for an answer, as a hand  
Moves down his chest and grasps his yearning cock,  
Now bringing him to gasping want in three  
Sharp strokes. Soft lips breathe words against his ear,  
Warm promises rubbed in with stubbled heat  
That brushes in new hope with burning touch.  
He comes in short sharp shocks that ripple through  
His chest, warmth bubbling up through pleasure, pain  
Dissolving as he basks in light, the glow   
Reflected from Kowalski's joy, a face  
So far from perfect, perfect nonetheless.  
The Dionysus left behind is here,  
A shining beacon in his bed, so warm  
Instead of arctic, beauty in these flaws,  
Perfection in the imperfection of  
This man, no dream, this warm Chicago night).


End file.
